


Learn to Fly

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of flying related ficlets.</p><p>[fem!drivers - apart from Stoffin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



Nicola had found the perfect gift for her wife, tickets to her favourite band, for while they were on holiday in Japan. It was their first wedding anniversary and they were treating themselves to a holiday. The biggest challenge had been finding enough time off to get away from work.

Paula was sick of Nicola teasing about her surprise, and by the time that they got to the airport she couldn't take any more torture.

"Please just tell me." Paula tried to pout, but she was sure that she looked sad and in pain.

Nicola handed her a small envelope and Paula took a deep breath before opening it.

"Oh my god, you got us tickets to see Coldplay?" Paula shrieked out loud before covering her mouth and hugging Nicola. She knew that Nicola didn't really have the same taste in music as her, so the fact that she would do this for her was amazing.

"Worth all the teasing?" Nicola gave her a big hug before kissing her on the cheek, she was just happy to have two weeks of quality time with her wife, and if that meant going to a Coldplay concert for one evening to make Paula happy, then she would do it gladly.

*

Once they were on the plane and settled, Nicola found out the second part of her surprise for Paula. She handed her the little mp3 player, and watched with fascination as Paula switched it on.

"I put all your favourite songs on there for the flight," Nicola said, as she got comfy so that she could sleep.

"I love you so much." Paula nuzzled against her, cuddling in so that they could doze together.

"I love you too."

Nicola was asleep before the first song even came on and Paula laughed to herself at the choice, '500 Miles' was one of those songs that all Scottish people loved to hate, or should it be hated to love? But it had made her smile, and just the knowledge that Nicola had done all this for her made her feel so loved.

Paula was on the verge of sleep when the song ended, and the next song up was '500 Miles' again, but she put it down to a glitch, and went to sleep.

*

Four hours later Paula woke to the sound of '500 Miles' and wondered if was just a coincidence that it was playing again, but when it started to play for the second time she had to take the mp3 player out and check what it was doing.

There was only one song loaded on it, playing on repeat, just '500 Miles' over and over again for the next eight hours. If it wasn't for the fact that Nicola had done this for her she would have switched it off, but she wanted Nicola to see her listening to it when she woke up. So, Paula turned the volume down low and snuggled in next to Nicola, happy to have her wife by her side.

*

"What did you think of the songs?" Nicola asked as the plane came in to land.

"I loved them," Paula said, "Thank you my love." Paula gave her a kiss on the end of her nose and Nicola blushed.

They had the most wonderful holiday, memories that would last a lifetime, and eight years later they would be back in Japan, celebrating their ten year anniversary.


	2. Upgrade

Kevin fluttered his eyelashes at the woman behind the check-in desk and handed over his passport and boarding pass.

"We can upgrade you to first class today Mr Magnussen," she said, and Kevin gave her his most angelic smile as he accepted his new ticket.

He went through to wait in the first class lounge, enjoying the free coffee and checking his phone for any messages, there were a few from his friends wishing him luck with his new job, but he was going to be so far away from everyone for two years. At least. He was still hoping that this would become something permanent, not because he wanted to be away from home, that was going to be a lot to cope with, but because it was an amazing opportunity.

The announcement came for them to board their flight and Kevin batted his eyelashes at the cute attendant that was helping put his bag in the overhead compartment.

"I'm Stoffel and if there's anything else I can do for you today, just press this button."

 _I would love to ride you until you scream my name_. "Thank you."

Kevin licked his lips as he watched Stoffel walk away, his perfect rear looked amazing in the grey trousers that the airline employees had to wear, and combined with the shirt and waistcoat, he looked so fuckable.

All his fantasies about Stoffel were definitely going to keep him entertained through this twelve hour flight.

*

Six hours later and Kevin was sitting with a hard on, covering it with a blanket as he tried to focus on the movie that was playing, but he couldn't concentrate. He fidgeted a few times in a bid to get comfy but it was no use.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

The way that Stoffel said 'sir' went straight to his cock and he licked his lips, dragging his eyes over Stoffel in a way that said 'do you want to fuck?'

"If you'd follow me, I think I can help you with that." Stoffel proved that he could give as good as he got by undressing Kevin with his eyes, and Kevin followed him to the end of the plane, where there was a cupboard marked 'for cabin crew only'.

Stoffel glanced around before dragging Kevin inside, and pulling him into a frantic kiss, teeth and lips scraping against each other as all the frustration was released. Kevin took a deep breath, slowing the kiss and taking the time to rub against Stoffel, seeking out the contact that he so badly wanted.

Kevin untucked Stoffel's shirt, not breaking the kiss as his hands found their way inside, stroking his perfect abs as Stoffel worked open his jeans.

"Do you want this?" Stoffel whispered, pressing his hard cock against Kevin's thigh.

"Give it to me." Kevin made sure that he used his most pleading tone of voice, the one that people couldn't refuse, just to tease Stoffel.

But Stoffel had the last laugh, he spun Kevin around, yanking down his jeans and boxers so that his ass was exposed and he heard the sound of a condom being rolled on. Kevin was glad that he didn't usually need any prep, an ex-boyfriend had once described him as 'always good to go' although Kevin wasn't sure if he meant it as a compliment or not.

He felt Stoffel line up with his hole, using his free hand to cover Kevin's mouth as he whispered how gorgeous he looked and Kevin let out a little growl, the frustration building to unbearable levels. His hard cock was leaking and he wasn't sure how long he would last with Stoffel inside him.

The first thrust had him panting into Stoffel's hand, desperately trying to stay quiet as he filled him up, he was the perfect size and Kevin wanted to scream out loud how wonderful it felt. He sucked on Stoffel's fingers but that only made him more aroused and Stoffel picked up the pace, slamming into his prostate every time as he whispered to Kevin, praising him and his beautiful ass.

That was all it took to have him coming hard, his boxers catching all of the mess as Stoffel let out a grunt as he shuddered in orgasm.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Stoffel said, lazily kissing at the back of Kevin's neck as he waited for them both to catch their breath.

"So are you." Kevin hissed as Stoffel withdrew, kissing at his hand as he pulled his jeans up. He twisted round so that he could give Stoffel one last kiss, but he found that he wanted more, more kisses, more sex, more time to get to know him.

"When's your return flight?" Stoffel asked, as he tucked his shirt back in. He looked surprisingly unruffled for someone who'd just had sex in a cupboard with a stranger.

"I'm going for good." Kevin saw the ripple of disappointment on Stoffel's face, and he felt the same way, the feeling that if only they'd met in another time, another place, they could have had something more than just this.

"I'm here three nights a week between flights."

Kevin grinned, going in for another kiss as he stroked the side of Stoffel's face, it felt like fate was smiling at them, pushing them into each other's path.

Stoffel wrote his number on the little pad that he had in his pocket, and Kevin scribbled down his only means of contact for now, until he got set up. "It's my Skype, I don't have a mobile yet."

"How about dinner tonight?"

"I'd love that."

Kevin returned to his seat with the biggest grin on his face, unable to contain his excitement. Every time that Stoffel wandered past he got to see his smile, not the one that he had for the other customers but his genuine smile, and it warmed his soul.

That evening once they'd landed, Stoffel took him to a lovely little restaurant. It was the best sushi that he'd ever had and he was finally excited for his new life here, although some of that was to do with the thought of getting to see Stoffel on a regular basis.

*

Two years later Stoffel would be calling Japan home, living with Kevin when he wasn't roaming the world.

"Happy anniversary," Stoffel said, leaning in for a kiss. "I'm so glad that I was friendly with the check-in girl, so that I could get you upgraded."

"You did that?" Kevin bit his lip, he had always thought that it was fate that had brought them together.

"I just wanted a chance to get to know you." Stoffel kissed the end of his nose. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, I'm so glad that you did it." Kevin cuddled in closer. "I can't imagine my life without you."


	3. Awkward

Marcia had discovered that they sold vibrators in the airport, and she was going to be alone for the next two weeks, without hers. So she bought one, and discreetly hid it away in her carry on.

*

Dani was sitting in her seat on the plane as a blonde woman was shoving her suitcase into the overhead compartment. There was the sound of a zip bursting and the contents flew everywhere. Then Dani saw what had landed on her lap.

A vibrator.

She handed back with a blush on her face and the other woman hid it away in her handbag.

Nothing was said for the rest of the flight.

*

Marcia was glad that she was off the plane, she had got to the point where if she'd blushed any more her cheeks would have burnt.

She arrived at the office just in time, and that was when she saw her, the woman that had sat next to her on the flight.

"This is Dani, your translator," the assistant said, before scurrying off, leaving them both confused.

"Hi, I'm Marcia." She tried to keep the blush off her face but it was no use, and Dani was pink, so she knew that she had to just clear the air so that they could forget about it. "About earlier, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's…" Dani shook her head. "It's fine."

"You know how it is," Marcia said, "Sometimes you just have to scratch that itch."

"I don't actually." Dani was blushing so much that lack of blood in the rest of her body was going to become an issue.

Marcia knew that she should drop the subject, but her curiosity got the better of her. "You've never had an orgasm?"

"No." Dani was staring at the ground and Marcia leant in close.

"Do you want one?" Marcia wasn't sure how she'd turned this conversation into flirting, but when she saw the flicker of a smile on Dani's face, she knew that she'd read the signs right.

Dani nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Marcia looked her in the eyes.

"I need to check in to my hotel. Care to join me?"

Dani smiled and led her to the taxi rank down the street, their arms brushing against each other's as they walked. It didn't take long for them to be pulling up outside the hotel and Marcia was vibrating with nervous energy as she took Dani up to her room.

*

Marcia was sat on her bed, Dani next to her but they were just talking, after the rush of flirting she wanted to make sure that Dani really wanted this, wanted her.

"No-one ever talked about things like that when I was growing up," Dani said, and Marcia nodded, she was aware that her liberal upbringing wasn't universal.

"So you're a virgin. It's cool," Marcia said, with a shrug.

"I'm not a virgin," Dani said, her almost monotone voice perfect for the sarcasm. "I've been with guys."

Marcia raised an eyebrow and Dani shrugged.

"I've just never got to the 'good bits' if you know what I mean."

"You can say 'orgasm' you know," Marcia said, "I'm not easily shocked."

"Orgasm." Dani smiled, grin on her face as she leant in for a kiss.

The first touch of her lips were like ice and Marcia shivered, pulling Dani onto her lap so that run her hands inside her skirt.

Every gasp from Dani's pouty lips had Marcia's fingers getting closer to her clit, and she arched her hips in a bid to get her to hurry up.

"Patience," Marcia whispered, turning Dani around so that she was sitting between her legs. Marcia kissed the side of her neck as she slid a hand inside her blouse, surrounding her soft breast with her warm hand.

Dani gasped and Marcia let her spare hand hitch up Dani's skirt, letting her play with the elastic of her knickers as Dani let out the most beautiful whimpers.

Marcia slid her hand down, gently brushing her clit as she felt how wet she was, so moist, and Marcia positioned herself so that she could rub up against Dani's back.

She lightly stroked Dani, little circles that had her breathless and gasping. Dani gripped at Marcia's knee and she let out a low moan as her body writhed in orgasm.

Marcia held her, Dani limp in her arms as she caught her breath. Dani dragged her into a messy kiss and Marcia admired how beautiful she looked with a blissful smile on her face.

"Worth the wait?"

"Definitely."


	4. Nervous

Jo hated flying, she wished that she'd taken her dad up on his offer to prescribe her some low grade sedatives so that she could travel to the conference without being stressed when she arrived, but her own stubborn pride had got in the way. Now that she was sat in the seat with the engines whirring she regretted her choice and she gripped the arms of her seat.

Cali was looking for her seat when she saw a woman who looked scared, and the man sitting next to her looked uncomfortable by it all. She thought about ignoring it, but she couldn't bear to see someone distressed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Cali said, as the man looked irritated by it. "Do you mind swapping seats? I asked for a window seat but they put me on the aisle."

He looked relieved to be given an easy way out, and he slid out past the nervous woman, leaving Cali to get comfy in the seat.

"Nervous flyer?" Cali asked, and Jo nodded. They introduced themselves and Cali told Jo all about herself.

"You're going to the Enstone Business Conference?" Jo asked, and for the first time since they'd taken off she looked almost relaxed.

"Yes, are you?" Cali tried to hide her excitement, she was the only one from her company that was going to the conference and although she was happy to be getting a free holiday to Japan, she'd have liked someone to go with.

"Yes." Jo smiled and Cali smiled back, but then the plane shuddered with turbulence and Jo went back to gripping the armrests so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Cali prised one of her hands free and held it, hoping that the physical comfort would relax Jo and it seemed to work.

Jo was amazed by how soft Cali's skin was, and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It didn't stop her gripping the armrest with her free hand, but it stopped her panicking too much.

Food was served not long after that and Jo was sure that she could manage the flight with Cali by her side.

*

Cali was glad that food and a blanket had helped lull Jo to sleep, and she had her arm around her, stroking her hair as she slept on her shoulder. It all felt so comfortable, and for a second Cali forgot that she was a stranger, it felt like they had known each other for much longer. They had similar jobs, and a similar temperament. Cali was trying to tell herself that she was reading too much into the looks that Jo was giving her, that she was just grateful to have a distraction from her nerves, but a little bit of her hoped that Jo was into women, and into her.

*

Jo woke up as the plane touched down and she felt comfy in Cali's arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Jo wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth and ran her fingers through her hair to make herself look more human.

"It's okay. I couldn't bear to wake you," Cali said, "You looked so peaceful."

Jo blushed, and Cali wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or flattered. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Hilton." It wasn't the hotel that the conference was at, it had been fully booked, but it was nearby, and her company had a standing deal with them for business trips.

"Me too," Jo said, and the way that she smiled had Cali hoping that she had a chance.

"Do you want to share a taxi?" Cali asked, she just wanted a little more time with Jo so that she could ask her to dinner.

"That would be great."

*

It hadn't taken them long to check in and Jo was going through her suitcase wondering why she hadn't brought anything that was suitable for a first date. Not that it was a date, well, she wasn't sure if it was a date. Cali had smiled at her in a way that made Jo think there was something there, but what if she was just being friendly?

Jo sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, she was hopeless with all of this, but she knew who to call who would have the answers.

"Hi, Will." Jo couldn't figure out what time it was at home but he was on holiday so it didn't matter too much if she'd woken him up.

"Hey, sis. How was the flight?"

"Good. Met a really cute woman but I can't tell if she likes me back."

"Tell me everything."

Jo could hear Will getting comfy, and Jo told him the whole story.

"Just ask her."

"That's your advice?"

"Just say, 'Is this a date? It's cool if it's not but if you were looking for something more I'd be interested." What's the worst that she can say? And you're never going to see her again after this week, so you've got nothing to lose."

Jo laughed, it was so simple and yet she hadn't thought of just laying it all out like that. "Thanks bro."

"Anytime."

In the end Jo found a nice dress, and a cardigan, which was as fancy as she had without going shopping. Although Cali had seen her in her travelling clothes, yoga pants and a hoodie, so anything she wore to dinner was going to be an improvement.

*

Jo saw Cali sitting at a table sipping a cocktail and she looked truly gorgeous in a yellow cotton dress, so light and summery, which combined with her smile made her look like sunshine was radiating out of her.

"Is this a date? It's cool if it's not but if you were looking for something more I'd be interested," Jo blurted out, she had been playing it over and over in her head and now she was here she couldn't help herself.

Cali looked down at her cocktail and Jo felt her entire body blush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Jo turned to leave but Cali rested her hand on her arm.

"A date sounds nice."

Jo breathed a sigh of relief as she slunk into the seat across from Cali.

After all the awkwardness at the start of the night, everything settled down. The food was good and the conversation was easy.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Cali asked, and the way she fluttered her eyelashes made her look like an angel.

"Sure." Jo's heart raced, and even though she'd only had one drink, she felt a little dizzy.

Cali reached out to hold her hand as they headed for the lifts, and Jo stroked along the side of her hand with her thumb.

There were lots of little glances in the lift as Jo tried not to presume as she walked Cali back to her room.

"This is me," Cali said, and Jo couldn't bear to let go of her hand, so she leant in for a kiss. It was chaste but it sent sparks through her entire body.

Cali opened the door and dragged Jo inside, diving in for another kiss that was all passion and longing. Jo let out a gasp, her hands running through Cali's curls as she led Jo to the bed, pausing at the edge of it so that she could strip out of her dress.

Jo stared with her mouth open, Cali looked spectacular in yellow lace underwear that matched her dress, which was now in a pile on the floor.

"You can do more than look."

Jo blinked a few times, unable to believe that a goddess like Cali was interested in her, and she just wanted to get on her knees and worship her.

"Lie out on the bed." Jo bit her lip, she had no idea where this new found confidence had come from, but she was going to enjoy every second.

Cali lay out and Jo shrugged off her cardigan, it was the closest she was getting to sexy. She straddled Cali before showering her with kisses as her fingers trailed their way down to her sensitive nipples.

Each gasp and moan had Jo working harder to please Cali, and Jo trailed kisses down her body as Cali arched her back, allowing Jo to slide her panties off as she writhed on the bed.

The view of Cali spread out on the bed for her was breath taking. "You're so beautiful," Jo said, and Cali giggled, it was a beautiful sound.

Jo kissed her way down Cali's leg, the laughter mixed with her breathless moans were so erotic that Jo felt herself getting wet from it all. She slowed the kisses so that Cali was grasping at the sheets as she licked her clit, and the taste of her was intoxicating. Jo trailed her tongue around the edge of her lips as she got wetter, and when Cali's frantic moans were at a crescendo, she slipped her tongue inside her, feeling her shudder as her orgasm took over.

She licked at Cali's oversensitive clit just to hear her moan, and she slid up the bed to lie next to her, kissing the side of her neck as she caught her breath.

"That was amazing." Cali's breathing was still erratic and she had a grin on her face.

"I've never been called amazing in bed before." Jo blushed, she wasn't used to compliments of any sort.

"You're going to have to get used to it."

"I like the sound of that." Jo fell asleep with Cali in her arms, glad that their one night stand wasn't going to last just one night.

In the end, it lasted for the rest of their lives.


	5. Mix Up

Sera was rushing when the bags starting going around on the carousel, she saw hers with the Mexican flag sticker and grabbed it, rushing off to meet her brother, Antonio, and his wife-to-be before the wedding.

*

Esta was so tired after the long flight that she saw the Mexican flag sticker on the bag and took it, heading for the taxi rank so that she could go and check in to the hotel.

*

Esta fell asleep the second that she got through the door, she didn't even take her glasses off.

*

Sera got to her brother's place and everything was nice until she went to find her toothbrush. She realised that not only did she not have her toothbrush, but it wasn't her bag, which meant that her bridesmaid's dress was somewhere else.

Six calls to the airport later and there was no sign of her bag, it wasn't there, and no-one had called to say that they had it. She was going to have to spend the day tomorrow shopping for a new bridesmaid's dress, which was going to be its own special kind of torture.

*

Esta woke up and her glasses were bent, it was her own fault for sleeping in them but it was fine since she has a spare pair.

She rummaged through her suitcase, and when there was no sign of them, she opened it out, and that was when she saw a dress.

It was not her dress.

*

Sera was preparing to go out for the day when her phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number and she thought about ignoring it, but then she remembered about her bag.

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you Sera?"

"Yes." She was glad that they spoke Spanish, she'd been worried that whoever had picked up her bag would only speak Japanese, which although her sister-in-law to be could translate, it would definitely have made things more difficult.

"I think I picked up your bag by accident yesterday."

"Thank god, I was worried I'd have to get another bridesmaid's dress." Sera laughed, the relief coursing through her veins.

They arranged a time to meet and Sera hurried to get dressed, grabbing the bag to return to Esta.

Softly spoken Esta that had apologised even though Sera was sure that this was all her fault because she was rushing.

*

"Hi." Sera was stunned by the sight of Esta, tall and graceful, with a beautiful smile and a blush on her cheeks that made her feel warm inside.

"Hi." Esta couldn't believe how cute Sera was, with long thick hair and the most adorable freckles that she'd ever seen.

"I think this is yours." Sera laughed, and Esta did the same. "Do you want to go for a coffee?"

*

Coffee had turned into dinner, Esta was so easy to talk to and she wondered what the odds were that they would meet all these thousands of miles away from home.

"Would you be my date to the wedding?" Sera asked, and Esta nearly spat out her coffee.

"Date?"

Sera blushed, and she reached out to hold Esta's hand as Esta blushed too.

"I'd like that," Esta said, her smile wide as she looked at Sera.

*

"How did you pick up a date in less than two days?" Antonio asked.

Sera smiled as she looked out at Esta sitting in the front row. "Fate stepped in."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
